Friendship, or Lack There Of
by thebigj
Summary: Giselle/OC friendship ; Giselle has come to realize that she doesn't really have any friends. There is a change in her future and a change in someone else's.
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship, or Lack There Of**

**Disclaimer:** These characters are created and owned by Disney.

**A/N**: I was inspired to write this piece after reading other fanfics. I've noticed the lack of friends Giselle has (in the fics) and thought I could bring one around for her. Every girl needs a girlfriend. This is the prep for her introduction in the next part.

I appreciate all the reviews on my previous pieces! They mean a lot and I'm currently revising the second part to "Some Unknown Feeling". It will be rated M and should (hopefully) be up in the next few days!

Giselle topped off Robert's morning coffee before settling herself down in a chair beside him. Morgan sat across from Giselle, swirling her spoon around in the remnants of milk from her cereal. Robert glanced over at her, "Morgan, if you're done with breakfast, go finish getting ready for school."

"Okay, Daddy," Morgan said, excusing herself before dropping her bowl in the kitchen sink.

Giselle watched the young girl hop down the hallway to her bedroom to ready for the day. She smiled to herself, bringing another frosted shredded wheat cluster to her mouth.

This was the scene of most weekday mornings for the trio. Robert still worked as a divorce lawyer. Though it wasn't his occupation of choice, it wasn't the easiest thing to give up a job and maintain living in New York City. Giselle had taken over Nancy's fashion studio, appropriately renaming it "Andalasia Fashions". As it was her own business, Giselle had the time in the mornings to walk Morgan to school and spend time with the little girl she quickly came to know as her daughter.

Morgan was coming out of her shell more and more each day. She'd made new friends and had become more outgoing. Robert credited Giselle with Morgan's improvements. Ever since she had shown up, Morgan had blossomed. Morgan had been spending more time with her friends and Giselle soon felt a longing for something similar.

She adored Morgan and Robert. There was no doubting that. During the day, she worked in the studio with her animal friends and co-workers. In the afternoon, she had the time to herself. Robert was still at work and Morgan would often end up at a friend's home to play. Giselle would find herself in the park or apartment, alone.

Sitting at the breakfast table, Robert caught Giselle staring into space. He ducked his head slightly, "Giselle?"

Snapped from her moment, she shook her head, ponytail swishing, "Yes, Robert?"

A chuckle escaped him, "Are you alright? You seemed to be in your own little world."

Giselle smiled fondly, placing her hand lightly on his, "Oh yes. I'm just thinking."

"Care to share?" He brought his coffee mug to his lips, swallowing down the black liquid.

"Well," she stood, picking up his cereal bowl and her own, carrying them to the sink, "I've just been thinking about people." She turned on the faucet, running warm water over the dishes.

Robert lifted himself up to bring his now empty coffee mug in the kitchen. "What kind of people?"

"Friends," Giselle said as she shifted her gaze to meet his. "I don't really have any, aside from you and Morgan, of course." She rolled her shoulders in a shrug, "The animals don't talk here. It's not quite the same."

Robert knew there would be an adjustment period after Giselle had decided to stay in New York. He knew it'd be hard for her and didn't know exactly what to expect. He placed a hand on her lower back, "I know all of this must be hard for you, Giselle," he rubbed small circles with his hand, "but it'll come to you. Everything will fall into place."

She turned the water off, content with the cleanliness of the dishes. Giselle braced her hands on the edge of the sink, peering up at Robert with large eyes, "But how long will it take?"

"Give it time," he dropped a kiss to her temple.

She leaned against him briefly before catching the time on the microwave's clock, "You need to get to work!" She pushed him gently, scooting him towards the door with a smile.

Robert glanced at his watch, eyebrows shooting upwards, "You're right!" He hurried down the hall, knocking quickly at Morgan's door. She door opened and the curly haired girl grinned up at her father. He bent down to drop a kiss to her forehead, "Have a good day at school! I'll pick you up from Kendra's at 5 o'clock."

Robert shuffled to the door, taking his briefcase from Giselle and stealing a kiss from her before exiting the apartment.

Giselle smiled to herself, staring at the closed door. She wrapped her arms around herself, stroking at her bare arms. She walked down the hallway, peeking into Morgan's room. "Almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm just putting my books in my bag," Morgan smiled over at Giselle. She placed the last of her books in her backpack and tossed the bag over her shoulder.

The pair left the apartment and started off towards Morgan's school.

Morgan's hand was firmly planted in Giselle's walking down 116th St. Morgan was chattering on about Kendra and how her family just got a new puppy. "Oh, you should just see him. He's so little and he plays all the time," Morgan's head was bobbing with each statement.

Giselle simply peered down at her, enthralled in the conversation. There was a moment where Morgan fell silent, seeming to have run out of things to say about the dog. Giselle had noticed the change in Morgan, of her being more comfortable with herself. Morgan had found a new something inside of her and began making new friends.

Giselle decided at this particular moment to take a page out of Morgan's book. If friends weren't going to find Giselle, well, she would just have to find them herself.

"Oh! And Kendra has a turtle too," she tugged at Giselle's hand, "his name is Francis. He doesn't do much."

The school came up around the corner quicker than normal that morning. Giselle dropped to Morgan's height, kissing her on the cheek, "Have a good day."

Morgan threw her arms around Giselle's neck, giving her a quick squeeze. "I'll see you tonight!" Morgan grinned, waving, before dashing off to a waiting Kendra at the bottom of the school's steps.

Giselle watched as the pair hopped up the stairs and disappeared into the school. She sighed lightly and began walking back to the apartment. She needed to gather her things and then head to the studio.

This morning, she decided to take the longer way back to the apartment. It was a beautiful morning; just warm enough to not wear a jacket. She walked along the sidewalk and her mind was taken back to Andalasia. She began to wonder how Nancy had adapted to it there. _I bet she loves it_, she thought to herself with a soft smile. Nancy was a lovely woman and she knew her animal friends would be happy to have her.

But why was it that Giselle couldn't find friends here? A slight frown fell over her features, brow furrowed and her mouth twisted. She had a good heart and was nothing but nice to everyone. However, all the people just seemed put off by her kindness. _Well, I can't very well be awful to everyone_, she thought. It just wasn't her nature. She couldn't even begin to imagine being mean or anything other than herself.

She rounded the corner to the apartment building, smoothing her hands over her deep green dress. She slipped into the elevator, alone once again. Giselle leaned against the wall, sighing. The elevator chimed and she strolled out of the doors. She twirled the key on her finger, peering down at the ground. _There are so many people here_, her cerulean eyes blinked, _there's got to be someone who'll talk to me and like me_.

Giselle pushed the door to the apartment open, clicking it closed behind her. She made her way around the apartment, gathering her few items in a purse that she'd picked out while shopping with Robert. He'd also gotten her a cell phone. The only thing she'd learned to do was call Robert, which was the only thing she'd needed to do. She picked up her portfolio with her notes and sketches and made her way back to the doorway.

It was coming up on 8:30am when she reached for the doorknob. Little did Giselle know, as she hummed quietly, that just beyond the door there was a collision waiting to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friendship, or Lack There Of – Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** _Enchanted _and its characters are not mine. The story and the new characters are creations of my little mind.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the first part of this story! Reviews really encourage me to continue on, so if you like what you read, please let me know!

Giselle pulled the door open and strolled into the hallway; strolling right in the way of another figure in the hallway. There was a mess of papers fluttering through the air, floating down like feathers. An "Oh my!" and an "Oh fuck!" were uttered from respective mouths. Giselle's portfolio fell to the ground, a few of her sketches amongst the ruins. A majority of the paper belonged to the other person, now crouching on the ground, quickly trying to gather up the sheets before a rather husky looking dog did.

"I am so sorry," Giselle said, dropping to the ground to help.

"Oh," the girl muttered, trying her best to keep her papers neat, "its fine. I should have expected something like this." Her deep brown hair cascaded over her eyes, shielding them from the gaze of Giselle.

Once the last paper had been collected, Giselle stood back up along side her, handing over a pile of scribbled handwriting. "Thank you," the woman bobbed her head, gladly taking them back. She pulled lightly on a leash attached to the bulldog at her side. "Are you alright then?" The girl ran her hands over her deep crimson top and pulled a thin shoulder strap back in place.

Giselle smiled, lifting her portfolio, "Oh yes. It seems you took most of the damage." Her brow knit together, "I really am so sorry." She paused, gaze shifting to the bulldog at the girl's side. "Oh," Giselle pointed to the canine.

"Hm?" the girl replied, dropping her stare to the dog. The bulldog stood proudly with a sheet of scribbles hanging from her mouth. "Aw shit, Lola," still clutching the leash, she crouched once again, pulling and yanking to remove the paper from the dog's jaws. The paper ripped, now sodden from the dog's drool. "This is good," the girl rambled, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she stood, "Excellent. Just what I needed to start of my day," she turned and started towards the elevator, pulling gently at the leash to escort Lola along.

Giselle hurried to fall in step beside her, "Bad day?" She pulled her portfolio against her stomach, clutching it with both hands.

"Oh no," the girl shook her head, wavy hair falling over her shoulders, "my day is fabulous. This is just what I needed."

Giselle looked to the ground, thinking, and then looked back to the woman, "Really? I mean, you just seemed to be flustered."

The woman sighed, pressing the elevator's down button perhaps a little too hard, "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh yes," Giselle bobbed her head. She didn't know exactly what that meant, but she let it be and decided an attempt at a conversation switch. A smile graced her features, "You write then? What is it you do?"

The elevator chimed and the girl stepped into the car, Lola wheezing slightly at her side. "I try to," she replied, peering back at the wide-eyed redhead, once again beside her in the elevator. She pressed the button for the lobby and the doors slid shut. "I work for a newspaper." The said writer came to figure this woman wouldn't be leaving her alone as easily as expected. She pursed her lips and her eyebrows rose, "You draw?" She tipped her chin towards Giselle's portfolio.

"They're just sketches," Giselle dipped her head, "I make dresses." She smiled and suddenly shook her head, "Well, not by myself. I have help. I have co-workers at my studio. And the animals, well, they're just great helpers. Their paws are so small; they can stitch some of the best seams you'll ever see."

The writer stared blankly over at her. She blinked and then continued. "Well, yes," the girl nodded and lifted the leash in her hand, "Lola here helps me write some of my most moving passages." With a slight roll of her eyes, the ding of the elevator and opening of the doors allowed the writer an exit from the increasingly peculiar situation.

Giselle cocked her head to the side, "But animals don't talk." She skipped to the writer's side, walking in the same direction down Riverside, "How can you figure out what she wants to say?"

"Oh," the writer continued, a smirk now playing over her lips, "it's a system of barks, really. Like Morse code." Lola hobbled along side of her, tongue lolling from her mouth.

"Really?" Giselle replied; her eyes wide and head bobbing, contemplating.

"Oh yes," the writer stepped down off the sidewalk, hand raised to hail a cab. "It's really quite remarkable," she watched as her yellow escape car slowed beside her, "She has the most interesting and thought-provoking things to say."

Giselle placed her hands on her hips, eye brows furrowed. Her lips twisted up, a smirk lurking there. "You're joking?" Putting the puzzle together, her eyes lit up, "You're being sarcastic!"

"Ah yes, sarcasm," the writer opened the door to the taxi, bending to lift Lola with a grunt into the backseat, "I guess you're too quick for me, girl."

"Giselle," she replied, "is my name." She stepped a few inches closer, toes hanging over the edge of the curb.

The writer continued to urge Lola to move into the next seat, "Fuck, Lola. Help me out, would you?" The dog finally complied, plopping herself down on the cracked leather of the next seat. The writer turned around, "Penelope." She stretched out a hand and Giselle gladly hopped off the curb to take it in both of hers.

"It's so nice to meet you," Giselle grinned, basking in the happiness of finding conversation outside of her normalcy.

"I think it's nice to meet you too," Penelope said, retrieving her hand from Giselle. She sat herself down in the cab and closed the door. Her sunglasses once perched atop her head fell to shade her eyes. She spoke through the open window, "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you before." Penelope turned her attention to the cab driver, rambling off an address, followed by, "New York Times".

"Goodbye, Penelope!" Giselle waved, grin still across her face.

Penelope nodded her head and gave her hand one wave as the taxi rolled off.

Giselle watched as the car drove away as she continued to smile to herself. All it took was a mess in the hallway to start a conversation with someone. Granted, it wasn't a long conversation, but Giselle smiled and hummed for her entire walk to work.

She strolled into the studio and her assistant, Julie, tilted her head, "Well, you look happier than normal this morning," she paused, "if it's even possible that you're happier than normal."

Giselle dropped her portfolio and purse onto a desk covered in colored fabrics, "I ran into a girl in our apartment building this morning."

Julie leaned against the desk, rapping her nails against it, "You talked to a girl in your apartment building this morning?" Such an ordinary event as talking briefly with a person who lives in the same building didn't seem like a scenario to inspire such a pleasure.

"Well yes, we talked a little. But I did run into her," Giselle nodded, "more so walked into her, I suppose." She peered over at Julie, "We had a wonderful little talk."

Julie handed over a small piece of paper, "Here are some messages for you. They called early this morning."

She took the paper and sat down at the desk as Julie walked back to her own desk. Giselle placed the notes aside and her mind wandered back to this Penelope and her dog. She didn't know where they lived; perhaps they didn't even live in the building, but were visiting someone else. _It was too early for a visit though_, Giselle reasoned to herself. She picked up a pen to jot down some notes, but began tapping it absentmindedly against her chin. _Maybe Robert knows who she is_; she made a note in her portfolio to bring it up later that evening.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rat scampering onto her desk, measuring tape in paw. He held it out to her, chattering his teeth.

Giselle smiled down at him, running a finger along his head between his ears, "Yes. It's time for work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Friendship, or Lack There Of- Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** _Enchanted_ and its characters are not mine. The story and the new characters are creations of my little mind.

**A/N:** I have the next few chapters (semi) mapped out in my mind. It's just finding the time to get them all typed up and out of my mind. I have too much floating around in there with school's end quickly approaching! Thanks again for the reviews, dears! Make sure to review if you like what you read.

--

The rest of the day had gone smoothly for Giselle. She worked with her animal co-workers to finish up a small lilac colored dress that flared at the bottom. The bodice had a deep purple embroidery of small flowers against a pristine ivory. The dress had been in production for a while and it was finally finished. She got to go home with a sense of accomplishment and a smile on her face.

Giselle said good-bye to her employees, both animal and human, and closed up shop for the day. It was early afternoon as she made her way home. Clouds had fallen over the sun in the time she'd been indoors, but the temperature was still a comfortable one. She still decided to walk home, even with the eminent clouds rolling through the sky.

She swung her purse at her side, portfolio clutched in her opposite hand. She slowed her pace alongside a pet shop window, small balls of white fur pouncing on each other. Giselle grinned and bent to peer into the display. Warm brown eyes locked onto the scarlet haired woman now fascinated with them. Quiet yips and yaps were yelped in Giselle's direction as the puppies fell over one another, licking at the window's glass to get her attention. She placed a hand gently on the pane, grin fading into a soft smile. A dog probably wouldn't be best suited for her. _I'm not home as much as a dog would need me to be_, Giselle thought, brow knitting in thought. She pulled her hand away from the window, waving her fingers in a silent good-bye to the small animals.

She scuffed her feet along the sidewalk; _Maybe Penelope would let me borrow Lola_. She pressed her lips together, inwardly scolding herself. She didn't know Penelope; she had only just met her that morning. Perhaps they would never meet again except for the occasional nod in the hallway. And if she didn't even live there? _Well, I could very well never see her again. Never ever._

Giselle pushed the revolving door to the apartment building, greeted by the coolness provided by the air conditioner. She couldn't have timed her entrance any better, for as soon as she pressed the elevator's up button, the pitter-patter of rain began to fall outside.

The elevator door opened and Giselle stepped forth, peering down the hallway with hopeful eyes. She was greeted by the sight of no one. She sighed lightly and leisurely strolled down to her and Robert's (and Morgan's) apartment. Unlocking the door, she allowed herself entry.

She spent the rest of the late afternoon sketching new ideas for dresses, inspired by the immaculate white fluff of the puppies' fur. Between her sketches and thoughts, Giselle lost track of the time. It went from 3 o'clock to 6 rather quickly. A key entered the lock to the apartment and Robert was home from work.

"Oh my," Giselle scolded herself, glancing to the clock for the first time since arriving home. "Oh Robert," she hurried to the door, "I've forgotten dinner! I'm terribly sorry."

Robert dropped his briefcase to the ground by the door, ducking to catch Giselle's lips with his. He placed his hands on her hips and broke the kiss, "It's alright. You've just got a lot on your mind." He nodded towards the small cluttered table Giselle called her work space. He hadn't forgotten about their conversation earlier in the morning either. Robert knew she was distressed by the lack of friendship outside of their little family.

Giselle placed her hands on his chest, smiling up at him. Her brow furrowed quickly, glancing around Robert, "Morgan?"

Robert ran his hands down her arms, clasping her hands briefly before making his way to the kitchen, "She called me while I was at work. She's staying at Kendra's for dinner." He opened the fridge, "I'll pick her up around 8 or so."

Giselle leaned against the doorframe in the kitchen, watching him rummage for dinner options.

Robert stood back up with a sigh, closing the door, "We'll just order out. I don't feel much like cooking anything and you're busy as it is." He pulled open a drawer, riffling through some papers before pulling out a folded menu. He walked towards Giselle and placed it in her hands, "What would you like?"

She looked through the selections with a pondering frown on her face. After a few moments, she shook her head, hair dancing over her shoulders, "I just don't know. I haven't had much of anything on here."

Robert chuckled, "Pizza is always reliable."

Giselle smiled fondly over at him, nodding her head once, "Yes. Pizza sounds delicious."

Dinner was ordered and the pair settled on relaxing on the couch for the time being. Once the pizza arrived, conversation fell quiet while they ate and enjoyed their meal. There were the occasional moments of chatter about their respective days and Giselle took the present time to bring up her morning encounter with Penelope. She told Robert about the whole ordeal and quickly followed it up by questioning, "Do you know her?"

"I don't think so," he tilted his head, thinking. He placed the crust from his third slice of pizza on his paper plate. "To be honest, I don't know many people who live in this building. I could point out faces, sure," Robert turned his stare to her, "but I don't know names."

"Oh," Giselle replied, slightly deterred. She took a bite of her pizza, swallowing and then speaking, "Well, I guess I'm not supposed to know her then, otherwise, I'd meet her again."

Robert grasped her hand in his; running his thumb over her knuckles, "Don't be discouraged. She's just one girl."

Giselle forced a smile and nodded her head, taking another bite of her pizza.

The night rolled on and their bellies grew full. Robert had thrown away their paper plates and Giselle worked about the kitchen, putting away the leftovers of pizza. He had moved into the living room, organizing some of Giselle's sketches and notes. There was a quiet knock on the door and Robert turned his face to the kitchen, "I've got it!"

Giselle glanced over her shoulder, but then continued placing the remaining slices in the fridge. She wrapped them individually; perhaps Morgan would want some for lunch at school tomorrow.

Robert shuffled his way to the door, peering through peephole and pulling back, not recognizing the face on the other side. He opened the door, "Hello there."

Giselle closed the refrigerator's door, now catching the quiet conversation at the apartment's door. She strolled through the kitchen and into the living room to peer out to the doorway.

"Is there a red-headed woman who lives here?" Penelope's voice drifted through the apartment. "We had a little run in, quite literally, this morning and this," she held out a sketch of a dress, "ended up in my things."

Robert smiled, reaching to take the drawing, "Yes. She lives-"

Giselle poked her head around Robert to catch sight of the brunette standing in the hall, "Oh, Penelope!"

Penelope pointed a finger at Giselle, speaking to Robert, "This is the one." Penelope handed over the sketch quickly. "I'm sorry to interrupt your night. I just thought you'd want that back," she shook her head apologetically.

"It's okay," Giselle said, now standing beside Robert, holding on to his arm a little too tightly. "I'm glad to see you again," she reassured her.

"Really?" Penelope replied with a tilt of her head, a tone of disbelief in her voice.

Robert moved to the side, breaking from Giselle for the moment, "Would you like to come in?"

"Um," Penelope glanced over her shoulder, looking back to her apartment. She looked back to the couple in front of her, "I can come in, but just for a little bit."

"Please do!" Giselle stepped forward, grabbing for one of Penelope's hands.

Penelope, through being ushered into the apartment by the excited Giselle, glanced to Robert, "I'm Penelope."

Giselle halted herself, releasing Penelope from her grasp. "How rude of me!" Giselle smiled, glancing between Penelope and Robert, "Penelope, Robert. Robert, Penelope."

The pair shook hands and exchanged smiles. "I really am sorry for stopping by. It's late," Penelope pursed her lips, "well, is this late?"

Robert shook his head. "It's just past 7," as he uttered the words, he ran his hands through his hair. "Giselle, I need to go pick up Morgan from Kendra's house."

"Okay," Giselle smiled, glancing to Penelope who had taken a seat on the couch in the living room. "Can she stay while you go?"

Robert smiled, "I think that's fine. She seems nice." Robert was reluctant to leave Giselle in the presence of a stranger, but the younger woman seemed like a pleasant person. He would only be gone for the maximum of half an hour. He trusted Giselle and her judgment. Robert dropped a kiss to her forehead, "I'll be back shortly." He waved a hand in parting to Penelope, who returned the gesture.

Giselle followed on Robert's heals, until he was on the other side of the door. She hurried back into the living room.

"Wow," Penelope uttered with mouth agape.

"What?" Giselle responded with a happy, questioning smile across her lips. She plopped herself down beside Penelope.

"You're both beautiful," was the response. She tossed her hands in the air in what seemed to be frustration.

Giselle smiled, leaning close to Penelope, "You're beautiful too!"

Penelope snorted and shook her head quickly, "Yeah. Okay. And I'm sure I look ravishing just like this." Her wire-rimmed glasses were perched atop her head, in a mess of dark hair, slightly frizzed from the rain. She was dressed in lounge clothes; a t-shirt and a set of jeans.

"You do!" Giselle said, finding she needed to sit on her hands to stay still.

Penelope narrowed her eyes at this unusual woman, "Alright." She tucked her hair behind her ear, "You draw very well. I'm not nosy," she quickly defended herself, "but I couldn't help but look when I came across that sheet of paper in my mess."

Giselle felt a tinge of a blush rising in her cheeks, "Thank you." She felt the need to impress this girl before her, for whatever reason. "You should see my dresses sometime," Giselle urged, "I have my own studio and you can come whenever you'd like."

"Maybe I'll stop by sometime then," Penelope wrung her hands together for a moment. "I should really get going," she moved to stand; "I have an article that I need to get working on."

"Where's Lola?" Giselle asked swiftly, standing beside her.

"Uh," Penelope ran a hand through her hair, pointing seemingly in the direction of her own apartment, "at home."

"May I," Giselle started, casting her gaze downwards, "may I see her?"

The brunette took in the sight of the woman before her. There was something different about her; something she couldn't place. Penelope felt a sense of pity rising in her, "Uh, sure. I'm sure she'd like a visitor."

"Really?" Giselle smiled, following her as she moved to the door.

"Oh yes," Penelope started, pulling open the door to the hallway, "she's quite the attention-whore."

Giselle paused at the door to quickly jot a note down for Robert, so he wouldn't worry, for she knew he would. Penelope waited in the hall, watching Giselle tape the note beside the door. Giselle smiled over at her and then asked, "What's an attention… what did you say? Whore?"

"Yeah," Penelope rolled her hand a few times, trying to find the words to explain herself, "You know? A whore for attention?"

Giselle pressed her lips together, shaking her head.

She stopped three doors down and across the hallway from where they started. Penelope leaned against the door for a moment, "Are you sheltered? I'm just getting a vibe from you."

Giselle smiled innocently, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm new here," she nodded her head.

Penelope turned and slipped a key into the door's lock, "New to the city?"

"Yes," Giselle responded. After the night at the ball with Robert, when she had decided to stay in New York City, he and Giselle sat down to go over some details. Robert explained it would be best to just let people know she was new to the city and leave it at that. Anadalsia would have to be left out of the conversation. Giselle loved it there, but she understood why it would have to be this way.

Penelope held the door open, ushering Giselle inside. "Excuse the mess," Penelope closed the door behind her, "I don't have company that often."

The apartment was set up exactly the same as Robert and Giselle's; it was just flipped around. The whole apartment was decorated in earthy colors, creating a rather warm and pleasant atmosphere. "This is just lovely," Giselle took in the room, stepping a little further into the apartment.

"Lola!" Penelope shouted, followed by a sharp whistle. "She's lazy," Penelope explained, moving to stand alongside Giselle, "give her 10 minutes."

Lola came reluctantly trudging into the living room from a blackened room down the hall. Her eyes squinted to adjust to the light change. The click of her claws against the hardwood floors slowed as she stopped in her tracks.

"Hi Lola!" Giselle shuffled over to crouch beside the dog, scratching fondly at the canine's head.

Penelope took the moment to try and neaten up a coffee table, covered in sheets of paper and a few notebooks. A humming laptop cast a soft light across the back wall. Seeing Giselle stand up once again, Penelope quickly tossed an armful of papers and bound pages behind a large chair, out of sight. Penelope grinned shyly and cleared her throat, "Would you like something to drink?"

Giselle clutched her hands together, "Water would be lovely."

"Lovely water," Penelope echoed, making her way into a darkened kitchen. "Lovely apartment," her voice drifted off, replaced with the clangs of glasses and the rush of water.

Giselle took a moment to stroll about the room. A side table held a pile of mail, the envelope on top addressed to a "Penny Valerie Whittier" in block handwriting. She ran a finger over the text.

"Hey," Penelope called from the kitchen doorway, a glass of water in her hand.

Giselle turned around quickly, bumping the table into the wall with a thud. With blushed cheeks, Giselle braced herself against the table, facing Penelope, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go through your things. I was just looking at them."

Penelope chucked to herself, "You're hardly going through my things. They're all out in the open anyway." She placed the cool glass in Giselle's hand, "If I didn't want anyone to see them, I would have put them away somewhere."

Giselle took a sip of water and then placed the cup on a coaster behind her, "Penny." She tapped the sealed envelope behind her, "Is that you?"

"No," Penelope took the mail in her hands, waving the mentioned piece of paper around, "It's addressed to my apartment, where I live, alone, with a nickname derived from my full name." She said all of this with a smile across her face. She quickly followed up her rant with, "Yes. It's me. My family calls me Penny, as do my few friends from home." She clutched the letter to her side, lifting it briefly, "It's from my dad."

"I don't think I like sarcasm," Giselle responded with a shake of her head. "How do I know when you're joking? It doesn't make much sense. Why not just say what you mean?"

Penelope's eyebrows came together, "Um. I'm sorry. It's just part of my natural way of speaking." She sighed lightly, tossing the letter beside her laptop, "I speak it fluently. I don't mean to come across as mean or anything like that." She placed her hands on her hips and nodded her head, "I'll try to cut back when I talk to you, but I can't make promises."

Lola sat herself between the chatting pair, hunched over with her eyes closed; seemingly sleeping while sitting up.

Giselle leaned against the arm of the couch beside the side table, "So," she paused, looking back around the room, "you have friends then?" She didn't want to make it seem like she was entirely interested in this, but secretly, she was.

Penelope sat on the couch, in front of the idling screen of her laptop, "Hm?"

"I mean," she slid onto the couch beside Penelope, "you mentioned your friends call you Penny."

"Oh. Oh yes," she nodded, "well, don't most people have friends?" Penelope caught the flash of sadness across Giselle's face and that odd sense of pity arose once again. Penelope quickly placed a hand on Giselle's arm, "I mean, I don't have friends here." She pulled her hand back, tapping her fingers on her own leg, "Not here in the city."

"Oh," Giselle smiled, relieved, "me neither."

A rather awkward silence fell between the pair as Penelope continued to tap her fingers on her leg.

Giselle glanced to the computer screen, seeing a mess of words on a white page, "Oh my! Look at me," Giselle stood abruptly, "you have work to do and I'm just in the way."

"Girl," Penelope stood beside her, "that is my life story: I'm in the Way." She waved a hand nonchalantly, "It's alright. I'll end up staying up all night to finish it anyway."

"Well, make sure you get some rest," Giselle replied, now walking towards the door. She placed a hand on the knob and turned around, looking to Penelope with Lola now standing beside her. Giselle stepped forward and smiled, "Thank you."

Penelope snorted and looked somewhat perplexed, "For what?"

Giselle shook her head and gave a quick shrug of her shoulders, "For listening to me."

Penelope walked to see Giselle exit, Lola faithfully in tow, "Well, you know where I live now, so if you need an ear…"

"I do know where you live!" Giselle cheerily replied, now standing out in the hall. "But I have two ears of my own," she clasped her hands together, "but thank you for that."

"It's just a say-" Penelope was going to explain, but left it alone. "Thanks for stopping by, Giselle," Penelope smiled.

"Good-bye, Penelope," Giselle waved, waltzing back to her apartment, "and Lola!"

Penelope closed the door to the apartment, leaving her staring at a now empty apartment. It was obvious to her that Giselle had no one else aside from the man named Robert. A child lived in the apartment as well; there had been stuffed animals on one of the side chairs. There was just something off that she couldn't put a finger on. Giselle was a perfectly nice person and it seemed she wanted to be friends with Penelope.

"I just hope she's not as sheltered as she comes off," Penelope spoke to Lola. Shuffling back to the couch, she hunched over to continue working on a nameless article, "I'm not going to be able to censor myself all the time, girl." Lola sat on the floor beside her, putting her paws on Penelope's left foot. "She seems harmless though," Penelope continued.

Lola sighed heavily, wheezing. She followed the sigh with a slow lick to Penelope's leg.

"Ugh," Penelope sighed, typing out a few words on the laptop, "that's gross."

Across the hall and three doors down, Giselle was clutching at Robert's side, going on and on about Penelope and Lola. "And then she offered me her ear," Giselle finished, nearly sitting on Robert's lap on the couch.

"She offered to listen to you if you ever needed to talk," Robert laughed quietly, tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Oh," Giselle bobbed her head, grinning up at him, "I guess that makes more sense." She paused and her face drew blank, running her fingers over Robert's hand gently. "I like her, Robert," she stared up at him through her lashes, "you think she likes me?"

Robert kissed her lips, bringing his free hand to rest against her cheek. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, "Who wouldn't?"

Her cerulean eyes locked with his, a playful glint lurking there, "You're too good to me." She stole a quick kiss from him, but he pulled her back to draw more. Her hands came to rest against his chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt. He broke the kiss and ran his thumb over her cheekbone.

Morgan stood in the doorway of her bedroom, peering back into the living room. Whenever she used to see Nancy and her father kissing, it would always evoke a sense of disgust, as any form of affection generally does with a child. However, when Morgan witnessed a kiss between her father and Giselle, she felt an almost overwhelming sense of happiness wash over her.

"Guyyyyys," Morgan whined down the hallway, stirring the couple from their moment.

Giselle dipped her chin, a faint flush in her cheeks. Robert ran a hand over Giselle's knee, standing to make his way down the hallway, "Alright, alright. Time for you to get to bed."

Giselle skipped after him down the hall to assist in tucking Morgan to bed. Much as their morning scene was regular, as was the bed time ritual. Giselle sat on one side of the bed; Robert on the other. Kisses were laid upon foreheads and the occasional story would be told, assuming it wasn't too late. "I love you" was said back and forth before the adults moved to the doorway and clicked off the light.

Robert and Giselle walked side by side back to the living room, his hand on her lower back, she clinging to his side. The pair settled on the couch to watch a little TV to wind down from the events of the day. Giselle snuggled her face into Robert's neck, not the least bit interested in the flashes of the television screen. She deeply inhaled the scent of his neck; a scent of lingering aftershave, sweat, and something she could only describe as Robert. His arm gently pulled her closer, warming her through and through. A smile appeared on her lips as her eyes drifted shut as happy thoughts infiltrated her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendship, or Lack There Of- Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:**_ Enchanted_ and its characters are not mine. The story and the new characters are creations of my little mind.

**A/N:** I lost my muse for a little bit. I leant out my DVD to a co-worker and she took a while to get it back. I got to re-watch it and was inspired, once again. I needed to get Giselle's voice back in my head.

--

Days passed and Giselle found herself increasingly busy with Andalasia Fashions. Dresses were being requested on a continuous basis. Projects of her own were lined up and ready to be worked on. Giselle was getting overwhelmed and didn't know exactly how to handle herself in the situation. She had plenty of helping hands (and paws), but she felt as though things were falling behind schedule.

During her 5 minute lunch break, she plucked out her cell phone with hopes of catching Robert on his. She scrolled through the speed-dial and selected his name. Giselle waited patiently as the phone rang, and rang, before his voice flowed through the speaker, "This is Robert Philip."

Giselle smiled into the phone, clutching it to her ear, "Hi Robert."

On the other end, Robert reclined in his desk chair, grinning, "Hey Giselle. How's work?"

"Oh, very busy," she nodded, as though he could see her, "that's why I called." Giselle picked up a pen and started to doodle while speaking, "You see, I don't think I'll be home for dinner. I think I need to stay here," she stopped drawing and looked up, "and finish my things." She tapped the pen, waiting for his response.

Robert sighed and ran his other hand through his hair, "I'm going to need to stay here later than I intended too." Still the divorce lawyer, he found himself trapped as one of two mentors in a heated battle. The client he was representing was too important to be put off until the next morning. The fight was raging on and needed his attention. He sat back up in his chair, "Well, maybe I can stop home and get Morgan; see if Kendra's mother wouldn't mind watching her for the night."

Giselle bobbed her head, blinking a few times. She placed a hand on her desk, bouncing in her seat, "Why not have Penelope pick her up?" She twirled a strand of hair on a free finger, "They get along and Morgan adores Lola."

"I guess that's an option," Robert contemplated. It was true; Penelope and Morgan had met. Penelope had stopped over one night when Morgan was home. She'd heard so much about the brunette and her bulldog that Morgan insisted on meeting Lola. On the other hand, Robert, himself, hadn't spent too much time with Penelope. To him, she was still a little bit of a stranger. "Do you trust her, Giselle?" he questioned.

"I do," Giselle replied with a smile. "I trust her. And if she brings Lola, I think everything will be fine."

"Yes," Robert chuckled, "I'm sure the dog is the key. Why not give Penelope a call and see if she'd mind."

"Okay. And Robert?"

"Yes, Giselle?" Robert said, leaning forward to pick up a stack of papers from his desk.

She smiled into the phone once again, "I love you."

"I love you too," his smile could be heard woven in his words. "Don't stress yourself too much," he chided, "go home if you need to."

"I'll be fine," she shook her head, "Good-bye, Robert!" She clicked the phone shut and glanced over her shoulder and the frenzy of work going on behind her. Giselle opened her phone once again and looked for Penelope's number.

Penelope had given her number to Giselle the day before. Giselle had forgotten her keys in the apartment and with nowhere else to go, knocked on Penelope's door. Penelope gave Giselle her phone number, just in case something similar was to happen again and Penelope wasn't there.

The phone rang three times before a rather frazzled Penelope picked up, "Yes? Yes, hello?"

"Penelope? Are you alright?" Giselle asked, standing to move to a dress table.

"I'm fine," Penelope paused, "who is this?" She shuffled about the apartment in her pajamas.

Giselle paused, slightly wounded at her not recognizing her voice, "It's Giselle."

"Ohhh," Penelope opened the fridge to pull out cold Chinese from the night before, "I'm sorry. I just woke up." Lola scurried around her feet, waiting for something to drop to her reach.

Giselle glanced to a wall clock, stretching a measuring tape over a selected piece of fabric, "But it's well past noon time now."

"I'm aware. I'm not a morning person, so I figure if I skip the morning time, I'll be all good," she replied through a full mouth.

"Penelope," Giselle started, wary at asking a favor from her, "could you do something for me?"

Penelope paused and looked down to Lola who looked up fondly at her. "I guess it depends on what it is," Penelope tossed down a piece of chicken for the dog to enjoy.

"You met Morgan," she started. "She likes you and she loves Lola," she picked her words carefully, "and we're in a bit of a situation."

"You need me to watch her?" Penelope connected the dots, placing the carton back in the refrigerator.

"Oh, could you?" Giselle stood back, watching as a pair of pigeons swirled a lace bottom onto a dress; one held it in place while Giselle inserted a pin.

"I guess so," Penelope rolled her shoulders and started back towards her bathroom, "I mean, yes. Just let me know where I need to be."

"You're sure you don't have too much work? I'll understand," she walked back towards her desk, popping a grape in her mouth, waiting for the answer.

"I work best at night time," Penelope said, "it's dark and quiet and I get shit done."

Giselle rattled off the address and some quick directions from the apartment building to the school. "Just take good care of her?" It was more a question than a statement.

"Don't worry," Penelope turned on the shower and scooted Lola out of the bathroom. "I've got your back."

Giselle paused, unsure of the meaning of the statement.

Penelope knew that Giselle wasn't quick on certain phrases. She was still very curious to know what her full story was, but for the time being, she was content to explain herself, "I'll take care of her. Relax."

Giselle sighed, feeling a slight weight lifted from her load ridden shoulders, "Thank you."

"No worries," Penelope glanced at herself in the vanity, "that's what friends are for. Give me a call when you're home or just stop by." Penelope snapped her phone shut and returned to her reflection, "This needs work." She tapped at the reflection, "Nothing cures frizzed hair like a good wash."

Lola was heard from the opposite side of the door, giving a slight scratch and a whine.

Giselle stood at her desk with her phone still open and in her hand. _She called me her friend_, she thought to herself, finally closing the device and placing it upon her desk. She grinned and skipped back to her work in progress, ready to conquer the project with a rejuvenated spirit.

Penelope refreshed and clean, made her way to the school, following the directions that Giselle had dictated to her. Lola hobbled alongside of her, tongue rolling out from her mouth. Penelope shuffled down the sidewalk, "You know, dogs are supposed to be active and fast."

Lola just peered up at Penelope with deep chocolate eyes, oblivious to the tone and just relishing in the voice.

Penelope couldn't help but smile down at her dog and give her a quick wink before checking their exact location on the street. "Well, I think we're almost there. You can finally take a breather," Penelope said as they stepped off another sidewalk to cross the street.

The school was just ahead on the left, so Penelope slowed their pace and sat herself on a bench. The school was visible, so once the kids were let out, Penelope would be able to catch Morgan's eye. Lola flopped to sit beside Penelope's feet, leaning heavily against her left calf. Penelope reached down to stroke lovingly at Lola's ears. "What're we going to talk about?" Penelope asked the dog, who was panting at her feet. "I mean, I don't have kids," she rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, "She's six." Penelope clucked her tongue at herself, "What did I like when I was six?"

At just after 3:00pm, the doors swung open at the school and Penelope quickly shuffled to her feet, startling the dog at her side. She moved closer to the building, watching as child after child emerged from the building. Morgan hopped out of the building and down the stairs, eager eyes searching the crowd outside the school.

"Morgan!" Penelope shouted, raising one of her arms high and waving it frantically.

Morgan heard the shout and turned her head to see Penelope throwing her arm around in the air. Morgan tilted her head and hurried over to her, dropping to the ground at seeing Lola at her side.

Penelope waved her hand around that was clutching onto the leash, "And a hello to you too."

Morgan smiled up at Penelope and stood in front of her, "Where is Giselle?"

"She was running late at work," Penelope leaned over to be more at Morgan's level, "she asked me to come pick you up."

"Oh," Morgan said, dropping her gaze, seemingly disappointed.

"Hey hey," Penelope said, kneeling in front of her and tipping up her chin, "I know I'm old and boring and you don't know me _that_ well, but we'll have fun." She lifted up the leash and held it in front of Morgan, "Want to walk Lola? She likes you!"

Morgan grinned shyly and took the leash in her hand, "Really?"

"Yes," Penelope nodded, standing and started off back towards the apartment building.

Morgan fell in step beside her and stopped when Penelope did.

"Hey," Penelope placed her hands on her hips, "it's nice out. Let's go to the park." She reached over to relieve Morgan of her backpack, "It's not far and Lola could use the exercise."

Morgan shrugged the bag off her shoulders and smiled up at Penelope, "Can we?!"

Penelope tossed her head towards the park, "Let's go already!" She held out her hand for Morgan's while they crossed the street and made their way to Central Park.

The sky had fallen dark and it was coming up on 7:30pm. Giselle pushed her way through the doors of the apartment building. She'd gotten in touch with Robert around 7:00. He was just leaving work at that time and was stopping to pick something up for dinner. Giselle was off to retrieve Morgan at Penelope's.

The elevator ride provided a cool comfort for Giselle. She leaned her back against the wall of the car, looking up to the ceiling and closing her eyes. The chime alerted her to the arrival of her floor. The doors slid open and she turned towards Penelope's apartment. She rapped three times on the door, which was followed by shuffling around on the other side and the door swinging open to reveal Penelope smiling, "Hi Giselle!"

"Penelope. Thank you so much," Giselle strolled by her into the apartment, "it means a lot to us and I'm sure Morgan had a great time." Giselle looked around the apartment, brow knitting in question, "Where _is_ Morgan?"

"She's in my office," she nodded down the hall way to an open door. Soft chatter floated down the hall.

"You have an office?" Giselle asked voice laced with shock, looking to the coffee table where her laptop and papers used to sit.

"Well," Penelope placed her hands on her hips, mock offended, "don't act so surprised." She smirked, "I had the room with a desk in it and it wasn't being used. I figured I could just throw all my junk in there." Penelope spun on her heals to move down the hall way, "Morgan? Giselle is here for you."

Morgan popped her head out of the doorway, grinning, "Giselle!" She hurried down the hall to hug at Giselle's legs. Lola came charging out of the room, quick on the heels of Morgan.

"Oh, Morgan!" Giselle leaned over to wrap her arms around her. "I'm sorry you had to wait so late," Giselle apologized, running a hand through Morgan's hair.

"It's okay!" Morgan release Giselle, looking over to Penelope, "We went to the park and I got to play with Lola there." Morgan turned to peer back up at Giselle, "I got ice cream too!"

"We had burgers for dinner," Penelope smiled and waved a hand trying to dismiss the ice cream, "I fed her dinner."

Giselle smiled. "It sounds like you had a fun day," Giselle said, resting her hand on Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan nodded with a smile on her face, "I did."

The phone rang and Penelope tilted her head, "That's weird. No one ever calls the apartment phone." She walked over to where a phone was mounted on the wall. Penelope motioned back to the office, "Don't forget your backpack!" She picked the phone off the hook, "Hello?"

Giselle nudged Morgan towards the office to go gather her things, before looking back to Penelope.

"He's here?" Penelope followed the wall, disappearing into the kitchen, her voice still audible, "Right now?" There was a pause for an answer on the other side of the line, followed by a raggedy sigh from Penelope, "Shit. Okay. I'll be right down." She emerged from the kitchen, color dropped from her face as she hung up the phone.

"Penelope?" Giselle called softly, stepping towards her slightly.

Morgan came bounding back from the office, her bag thrown over her shoulder. "I'm ready!"

Giselle tore her gaze from Penelope to look to Morgan, "Oh yes. Okay. Let's go see if your father is home." She walked over to Penelope, placing a hand on her arm, "Are you okay?"

"It's fine," Penelope shook her head, walking towards the door, "I'm fine."

Morgan had gone back to playing with Lola for a moment, distracted.

Giselle knew everything wasn't alright. Something was wrong. Giselle lowered her voice, "I don't believe you."

Penelope shot an icy glare towards Giselle, "I'm fine." Her voice was low, coming from between clenched teeth. She opened the door to the hall, "I need to go downstairs."

Giselle was taken aback, eyes wide, "Oh." She cleared her throat and held a hand out, "Morgan. We need to go home."

"Aw," Morgan gave a final rub to Lola's stomach before placing her hand in Giselle's. Morgan tugged at Penelope's limp hand at her side, "Thank you for taking me to the park."

Penelope gave a weak smile, "You're welcome, hon. Whenever you'd like."

Giselle ushered Morgan through the doorway to the hall. She looked back to Penelope, who was shutting the door behind the trio. "You sure you're-"

"I said," Penelope stopped her raising voice with a toss of her head, "it's fine."

Giselle stopped outside the door to their apartment. She inserted her key and opened the door. Morgan disappeared into the apartment. Giselle stood out in the hall, grabbing for Penelope's arm again. "Please," she pleaded, "if you need something," she tugged at her hand, "anything, please call me."

Penelope shook her hand free of Giselle's, moving down to the elevator, "I'm a big girl, Giselle. I can take care of myself."

A pout fell over Giselle's features as she watched Penelope take the corner into the elevator. She entered the apartment and closed the door.

Robert was standing at the kitchen table with a few bags of food when he caught the sight of a distressed looking Giselle. He moved to the door to capture her hands in his, "Everything alright? Work was too much?"

"Work was fine," Giselle peered up at Robert, squeezing at his hands, "Something is wrong with Penelope." She shook her head, "I think the doorman called and then someone is downstairs and then she got upset and-"

Robert shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders, "People have personal problems, Giselle." He kissed her forehead, "You just need to let them work their own way through it."

Her bottom lip jutted out just so, "I don't like to see her like that though. You didn't see her."

Robert sighed, placing a hand on her lower back, guiding her towards the kitchen table to sit, "I know you're used to things happening to you, but sometimes, things need to happen to other people." He watched as she dropped herself into a chair and he sat in a seat beside her, "Everyone handles things differently. Just give her time. If she wants to talk, she'll talk."

Giselle clasped her hands together and placed them in her lap, "Is Morgan in her room?"

Robert nodded and lifted her clasped hands to drop a kiss upon them, "Yes. She's getting herself ready for bed."

"I think I'm going to go say good night and then get to bed myself," she stood and walked behind Robert's chair, placing her left hand on his shoulder briefly.

Good nights exchanged, Giselle found herself in bed at 9:00, which was earlier than normal for her. She pulled the emerald sheets up around her, lying on her side, staring at the city lights that filtered through the window. Behind her cerulean eyes, her mind raced. Who was downstairs? Why were they there? Why did it make Penelope so upset? She wanted to take Robert's advice and just let Penelope work through it on her own, but Penelope had called her a friend.

The door to the bedroom opened and then slid shut to leave just a crack open. Robert shed his work clothes and down to his boxers and undershirt. He slipped in bed beside Giselle, prompting her to roll over and snuggle against his side. He enveloped her in his arms and she placed a hand on his chest. Giselle rested against his shoulder, her mind continued to race, but she fell asleep in the warm embrace of Robert.

Three doors down and across the hall, however, was proving to be a long night for Penelope.


End file.
